ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Donald's Funny Music Orchestra
This show originally called "Donald's Funny Harmony" at Tokyo Disneyland will be moved to Walt Disney World's Magic Kingdom in Orlando, Florida and Disneyland Paris in France as a castle stage show; and it will be called "Donald's Funny Music Orchestra". It will be performed for The Mickey Mouse Revue; the way "Donald's Funny Harmony" at Tokyo Disneyland is performed for Mickey's Philharmagic. It will share the same characters from the Tokyo version, but it will have new ones. And this show will be in English (spoken by Mickey, Donald, Chip 'n' Dale, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie). But at Disneyland Paris, it will be in French. Details *Mickey, Donald, Chip 'n' Dale, and Huey, Dewey, and Louie will have articulated heads. Characters: Characters and their instruments: *Donald Duck - conductor *Mickey Mouse - conductor aid *Goofy - saxophone *Daisy Duck - violin *Pluto - French horn *Minnie Mouse - violin *Scrooge McDuck - ukelele *Chip and Dale (in their Rescue Ranger clothes) - trumpets *Huey, Dewey, and Louie - snare drums *Horace Horsecollar - saxophone *Clarabelle Cow - cow bell *Sora - cello *Kairi - bass viola *Stitch - guitar *Winnie the Pooh - washboard *Tigger - cello *Piglet -bass drum *Eeyore - cymbals *Charlie Brown - tambourine *Lucy van Pelt - trumpet *Linus van Pelt - guitar *Sally Brown - clarinet *Snoopy - bass guitar *Bob the Tomato - harmonica *Larry the Cucumber - sousaphone *Junior Asparagus - snare drum *Laura Carrot - bass drum *Robin Hood - flute *Prince John - harmonica *Little John - cymbals *Friar Tuck - violin *Tiana - bass viola *Naveen - guitar *Louis the Alligator - trumpet *Peter Pan - pan flute *Wendy Darling - triangle *Tinkerbell - piccolo *Jiminy Cricket - horn *Pinocchio - triangle *Princess Aurora - cello *Prince Phillip - cello *Quasimodo - French Horn *Esmeralda - tambourine *Aladdin - electric guitar *Jasmine - banjo *Genie - tuba *Abu - cello *Dopey - flute *Fifer Pig - flute *Fiddler Pig - fiddle *Practical Pig - trumpet *Timon - trumpet *Rafiki - tam-tam drum *Baloo - bongo drum *King Louie - bass drum Characters who appear in the show but don't have instruments nor sing *Cinderella and Prince Charming *Snow White and the Prince *Belle and the Prince *Ariel, Prince Eric and Sebastian *Mulan and Shang Songs: *"The Dreams Goes On" (Intro/With the Vocals) *"Orchestra Warm Up" *"When You Wish Upon a Star" *"The Mickey Mouse Club March" *"A Wonderful Day Like Today" *"William Tell Overture" *"Be Our Guest" *"A Whole New World" *"Friend Like Me" *"Under the Sea" *"Heigh-Ho" *"It's a Small World" *"One Last Hope" *"Circle of Life" *"The Dreams Goes On" (Reprise/Without Vocals) Script: *''(Donald appears on the stage along with Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, and Louie while "The Dream Goes On" plays. Then Donald gives a big warm-up, but suddenly, Chip, Dale, Huey, Dewey, and Louie fool him by making their own notes, then they laugh.)'' Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Paris Category:Disney attractions